


You Fuck Us Over and I’ll Fuck You

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really should know better to not be an asshole. Unfortunately, he gets his ass handed to him. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fuck Us Over and I’ll Fuck You

“Gavin, you fucking asshole!” Michael shouted, face burning with rage while Gavin was squeaking with laughter. “‘m sorry, Michael” he said completely unapologetic.

Both he and Michael were recording a Play Pals together, both playing some stupid game that the older lad was suggested to play by someone on twitter. They were supposed to be sharing the keyboard as the game required cooperation, but unfortunately for them, Gavin never played fairly when it was the two of them.

Michael glared over at Gavin, watching furiously as the British man was still laughing, wanting so badly to beat the shit out of him. “We almost had it, and yet you chose to screw it up. Again” Michael seethed, anger rolling off of him. Gavin stopped laughing and patted him on the back. “I’m sorry, really I am. Let’s try it again, I promise I won’t mess it up this time” he reassured.

Michael knew he was lying and knew he would fuck them over again, but rolled his eyes sighing in frustration. He was going to restart the game, but paused as an idea came to his head, smirking evilly. He paused the recording, taking off his headphones and glared at Gavin.

The younger man saw the look in his eyes and laughed nervously. “Come on, Michael. I swear I won’t do it again” he swore.

Michael rose from his chair and gazed down at him. “Oh, I know you won’t, Gavvers. But, gotta make sure you won’t fuck us over again” he sneered.

Before Gavin could ask what he meant, Michael roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him onto the floor. Gavin squawked and caught himself on his hands and knees, which is what Michael exactly wanted. He then rushed and knelt down behind his friend, reaching over and forcing the back of his neck down.

“Michael!” Gavin yelled as he tried to wriggle out of Michael’s vice-lick grip, “what the hell are you doing!”

He then yelped when Michael gave him a hard swat onto the back of his covered ass. “Teaching you a goddamn lesson” he simply said, giving him another hard swat. “Don’t you fucking move” he ordered.

Hearing the threatening tone in his voice, Gavin stilled. “Michael, just what are-ow!” he cried out in pain, growing nervous again.

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael snapped as he brought his hands around to Gavin’s jeans and began to undo them, pulling the zipper down. He then eased the lad’s pants down exposing his underwear. “Listen, what I’m going to do to you will either make you hate me or like me” he said and pulled Gavin’s underwear down, moaning as he took in the sight of his ass.

Gavin could feel his face heat up and grew shy. He went to cover his rear with his hand, but whimpered as Michael smacked his bare cheek. “Behave” Michael growled out. Gavin swallowed and put his hands down resting them on either side of his head. He breathed a sigh of relief when Michael rubbed his back in a calming manner.

“Good boy” Michael murmured. He then spread Gavin’s ass, exposing his hole. “Now, here is your punishment. You are not allowed to cum until I say so” he commanded before he leaned in and gave the hole a swift lick. Gavin gasped and surged forward in shock, Michael gripping his ass preventing him from moving pulling him back towards his face. “Stay.”

He lightly licked his entrance, giving him gentle kisses, before he spread Gavin’s ass even more and dived in. The younger man moaned and gasped as he felt Michael’s tongue moving around inside him. “Michael” Gavin breathed out, airily.

Michael let out a groan in response, causing the Brit to whine at the vibration. “Yeah, you like it?” he said pulling back to admire his wet opening, “bet I could...” he trailed off as he pushed a finger into him, Gavin groaning out loud, his hips moving back against the digit. Michael smiled at the action and crooked his finger searching for that spot. “Knew you would like this.”

Michael fingered him, thrusting a single finger into him before he added a second one. He reached around with his other hand and smiled as he wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock, leaking onto the carpet. He began stroking him in time with each push of his fingers. He crooked them and chuckled as Gavin moaned loudly and threw his head back, his name coming out with a breathless pant.

“Found it, didn’t I? Remember what I said, Gav. Can’t cum until I say you can” he restated. Gavin whined and nodded as he composed himself. Yet, Michael just kept rubbing his prostate, his fingers flicking at it harshly. Gavin cried, tears welling in his eyes as he was filled with so much pleasure. He could feel his dick throbbing, his tip dripping with precum onto the floor.

“Ugh, Michael, please” Gavin begged as he tried to restrain himself, feeling the need to cum approaching. “I need it, please!”

Michael just laughed and pulled his fingers out of him, Gavin whining loudly at the loss. “What did I say? Be patient” he urged.

The older man dived his face back between his cheeks, his tongue thrusting in and out of his hole at a fast pace, making Gavin’s hole slick and wet. His fingers went back into him as well, twisting and pushing inside of him roughly. He could tell that Gavin was getting closer and closer, noting the way the British man was breathing, his body shaking with the effort of not releasing until Michael gave him permission.

“You wanna cum, Gavvy?” Michael taunted, his fingers still crooking against his prostate. “You need to let go?”

“Yes, Michael, please! Just let me cum, I need it!” he sobbed as he couldn’t hold it anymore.

Smiling, Michael gave him a kiss on his ass cheek. “Okay, boi. You can cum” he relented. Just like that, Gavin let out a loud moan, as he came over Michael’s hand and onto the floor. He let out breathy whines and then sighed as he finished, laying there as he regained his breathing.

Quickly, Michael released himself from his pants and yanked his boxers down. He wrapped his hand around his on cock, moaning as he pumped himself rapidly, though he wasn’t going to last long. “Spread your ass, Gav” he panted out as he felt his orgasm reaching.

Lazily obeying, Gavin reached back and spread his cheeks apart opening his entrance for Michael. “Fuck” the older man gritted out. He pressed his tip into the man’s hole and came into him, some of his cum actually going inside Gavin. He spurted into him until he breathed out, leaning over and laying beside Gavin.

The two laid on the floor in a comfortable silence, both trying bring their heartbeats down to a normal beat. After a few minutes, Michael looked over at Gavin, smiling as he looked on at his blissed out state. “So, are you gonna fuck us over again?” he asked.

Gavin just blinked lazily at him and a smiled softly. “Not today. Maybe next time” he said. “So, why don’t we get cleaned up and head out to lunch?” he suggested.

Michael looked down at the mess on the floor and snickered. “We should leave your jizz on the floor so that they’ll know what we did in here” he said as he pictured their reactions to it.

Gavin just nodded and sat up, making an unpleasant face as he could feel Michael’s cum, dripping out of him. “Oi, come clean this!” he yelled, feeling icky all of a sudden.

Michael just stood up and pulled his pants and underwear back up. “Nope. That’s what you get for screwing me over” he said and headed for the door.

“Michael!” Gavin squawked loudly, but all he got back was a “bye, Gavin” before Michael left him. “Asshole” he muttered and headed outside as well to go to the bathrooms.


End file.
